


Faceboook

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Mention of Chocobos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Et si la ShinRa décidait de développé Facebook? J'ai écrit ça avec 5 tasse de café dans le sang, alors soyez indulgent...
Kudos: 1





	Faceboook

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

****Cloud Strife**** est en couple avec ****un mec mort...****

 ** ** **Zack Fair l****** ** **e héros**** Ah beh merci ça fait plaisir !

 ** **Aerith la dernière Cetra**** En même temps, il a raison, Zack...

Cloud Strife aime ça.

****Yuffie la princesse matéria**** Pourquoi personne ne veut me vendre des matérias ?

 ** **Vincent Valentine**** Peut-être parce que tout le monde sait que tu n'achètes rien ?

Barret Wallace aime ça.

****Tifa Lockheart**** et ****Aerith la dernière Cetra**** sont maintenant ami(e)s !

 ** **Barret Wallace**** C'est pas trop tôt !

Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

 ** **Tifa Lockheart**** On t'en pose des questions, nous ?

Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

 ** **Yuffie la princesse matéria**** C'est juste que maintenant elle s'est rendu compte que Cloud était pris par quelqu'un d'autre , alors du coup, elle en a plus rien à faire d'Aerith...

Barret Wallace et Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

 ** **Tifa Lockheart**** T'as pas les matérias de quelqu'un à aller voler, par hasard ?

Vincent Valentine aime ça.

 ** **Yuffie la princesse matéria**** Les tiennes ?

Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

****Sephiroth**** a ajouté _domination du monde_ à ses activités.

Zack Fair le héros aime ça.

****Rufus ShinRa**** a ajouté _domination du monde_ à ses activités.

Reno des Turks aime ça.

 ** **Zack Fair le héros**** Y'a un problème les mecs, vous ne pouvez pas diriger tous les deux le monde...

 ** **Sephiroth**** Va chier, Fair !

Rufus ShinRa aime ça.

****Sephiroth**** a ajouté _planter des gens avec une épée de 3 mètres de long_ dans ses intérêts.

Zack Fair le héros aime ça.

 ** **Cloud Strife**** Pas quand tu te la prends dans le ventre, crois-moi...

 ** **Aerith la dernière Cetra**** Je confirme...

 ** **Président ShinRa**** Moi aussi.

Sephiroth et Rufus ShinRa aiment ça.

 ** **Cloud Strife**** Sympa.

 ** **Aerith la dernière Cetra**** Je confirme

 ** **Président ShinRa**** Moi aussi.

Yuffie la princesse matéria aime ça.

****Cid THE pilote number 1 !**** Sympa ton nom Valentine !

 ** **Vince le petit chou à la crème de Maman Yuffie**** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 ** **Vince le petit chou à la crème de Maman Yuffie**** YUFFIE ! Si je te choppe, tu es morte!

Yuffie la princesse matéria aime ça.

****Marlène Wallace**** Cloud, pourquoi tu es plus petit que Papa ?

Barret Wallace aime ça.

 ** **Cloud Strife**** C'est comme ça.

 ** **Zack Fair le héros**** Il a pas mangé assez de soupe quand il était petit!

Sephiroth aime ça.

 ** **Cloud Strife**** Nianiania... MOI au moins je n'ai pas été modifié génétiquement.

Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

 ** **Sephiroth**** Va chier Strife. C'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi, je te signale...

 ** **Zack Fair le héros**** Techniquement, tu as été modifié Cloud. Tu te souviens que tu as passé quatre ans de ta vie dans un tube?

Sephiroth aime ça.

 ** **Cloud Strife**** T'as gagné le droit de dormir sur le canapé.

Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

****Zack Fair le héros**** , ****Sephiroth**** et 11 autres personnes aiment _Parler à Cloud, c'est communiquer avec les Chocobos !_

 ** **Cloud Strife qui n'est PAS un chocobos**** Les mecs, je vous hais. Et pour toi ça fera DEUX semaine sur le canapé.

Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

****Reno des Turks**** aime _tuer des gens fait partie de mon métier_

Rude des Turks, Tseng des Turks et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

****Sephiroth**** aime _les documentaires sur la reproduction des chocobos_

Zack Fair le héros aime ça.

 ** **Cloud Strife qui n'est PAS un chocobos**** Vous me gonflez avec ça.

 ** **Sephiroth**** Kwak ?

Zack Fair le héros aime ça.

****Reno des Turks**** aime _planquer les lunettes de soleil de Rude parce que le voir chercher, c'est marrant_

 ** **Rude des Turks**** … Tu es un homme mort, Reno.

Tseng des Turks et Rufus ShinRa aime ça.

****Tseng des Turks**** Joli œil au beurre noir, Reno.

Rufus ShinRa aime ça.

 ** **Rufus ShinRa**** Rude, j'imagine qu'on te le doit?

 ** **Rude des Turks**** Oui Monsieur.

 ** **Rufus ShinRa**** Tu as bien mérité un mois de salaire en plus.

 ** **Rude des Turks**** Merci Monsieur.

 ** **Reno des Turks**** Bande de connards...

 ** **Rufus ShinRa**** Reno, dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE !

 ** **Elena des Turks**** Je commence déjà à emballer tes affaires ou tu veux le faire tous seul ?

Tseng des Turks aime ça.

****Cloud Strife**** aime _voir son mec se faire draguer par toutes les filles de la Planète_

Aerith la dernière Cetra aime ça.

****Sephiroth**** aime _avoir des larbins pour faire le travail à ma place_

Rufus ShinRa aime ça.

 ** **Reno des Turks**** Pas moi.

****Yuffie la princesse matéria**** À la pêche aux moules-moules moules, je n'irai plus maman...

 ** **Cloud Strife qui ne va pas tarder à étrangler Yuffie, la ninja de ses deux**** Yuffie tu dis un seul mot de ce que tu as vu et tu es une femme morte, compris ?

Yuffie la princesse matéria aime ça.

 ** **Vincent Valentine**** A toi aussi elle t'a fait le coup?

 ** **Cloud Strife qui ne va pas tarder à étrangler Yuffie, la ninja de ses deux**** Malheureusement...

 ** **Yuffie la princesse matéria**** Te plains pas mon petit chou à la crème Vinny ! T'as bien apprécié ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite, si ma mémoire est bonne.

 ** **Vincent Valentine qui va aider Cloud à tuer Yuffie**** Cloud, on la tue ensemble ?

 ** **Cloud Strife qui ne va pas tarder à étrangler Yuffie, la ninja de ses deux**** Volontiers.

Yuffie la princesse matéria aime ça.

****Yuffie la princesse matéria**** aime _surprendre un vampire sexy sous la douche_.

****Reno des Turks**** Seph' tu les veux toujours mes menottes ?

Zack Fair le héros aime ça.

 ** **Sephiroth, qui jubile à l'idée de sa soirée**** Oh que oui.

 ** **Cloud Strife**** Je le sens mal...

****Aerith la dernière Cetra**** aime _offrir un chiot_

 ** **Zack Fair le héros**** Jamais plus tu m'offres un clebs, vu ? Ce sale cabot a pissé sur mon canapé !

Sephiroth aime ça.

 ** **Sephiroth**** Il t'allait si bien pourtant...

 ** **Zack Fair le héros allergique aux chiens**** Va chier Sephiroth !

****Reno des Turks**** aime _les pauses café avec son patron_

 ** **Rufus ShinRa**** RENO TU M'ENLEVE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

 ** **Reno des Turks**** C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure...

Sephiroth aime ça.

****Reno des Turks**** est passé de _Turks_ à _chômage_

Cloud Strife, Rufus ShinRa et 11 personnes aiment ça.

 ** **Reno, nouvellement au chômedu**** Bande d'enfoirés

 ** **Tseng des Turks**** Tu l'as cherché aussi.

 ** **Elena des Turks**** C'est vrai.

Rude des Turks et Cloud Strife aiment ça.

 ** **Reno, nouvellement au chômedu**** Rigole pas trop Strife. Ça va tes poignets, au fait ?

Sephiroth aime ça.

****Cloud Strife**** est en couple avec ****Sephiroth****

Zack Fair le héros et Aerith la dernière Cetra aiment ça.


End file.
